Tears of Joy
by ali93
Summary: What would happen if Bella went to college, and met some amazing people? What if Edward was a player? What if Edward fell in love with Bella, but Bella thought he was a jerk? THIS IS MY FIRST FAN FIC REALLY BAD, SORRY. Please read! Thanks! ALL HUMAN!
1. Chapter 1

**Ok, here is the first chapter! Please read!**

**Thanks! I think that this is reallyyyyy crappy, but you "could" tell me in a review. wink, wink **

**Hahaha just kidding.**

**I don't own anything. Please don't sue me. The wonderful Stephenie Meyer owns EVERYTHING.**

Tears of Joy

Chapter 1

**Bella's POV**

As my parents' car pulled up to my college dorm, I suddenly realized that I was a college student; _me._It was surprising, when the thought suddenly burst into my mind. My mind started to wander on and on about all the great things that I'm going to do here, but my brother, Jasper, snapped me out of my day dream when he knocked on the window. Jasper had been at college for two years. I was really excited to finally join him here. My parents twisted around in their seats, so that they were facing me. There was a long awkward silence that filled the whole car. Finally, my dad, Charlie, spoke up, "Oh Bells. I can't believe you are going off to college." Charlie whispered, about to burst into tears. "Your mother and I wish that we could come in with you, but your mother," said Charlie, glaring at my mother, Renee, who just looked down nervously, "Has to get to a meeting. I love you Bells. I'm going to miss you." My father turned around, embarrassed that he was crying. "Oh Bells, I love you." Cried Renee as she kissed the top of my head. I stepped out of the car, which was a dark red Volvo, as I felt to cool spring breeze swirl around me like bees and a flower. I grabbed my backpack, and one of my three suitcases. Jasper ran around to the trunk to get my other suitcases. "It's so good to see you, Bella." Said Jasper as he pulled me into a tight hug. I turned around and waved to my parents as they drove away. As I turned around, I tripped on a stone. As I was about to make contact with the cold, hard concrete, I felt to strong arms grasp my hips. I looked up to see Jasper laughing. I pouted. "Your still the same clumsy Bella." Laughed Jasper as he stood me up straight. We slowly walked up the stairs. I twisted my head to side, only to find Jasper smiling at me. I smiled back. "Are you ready." Asked Jasper, as we reached the doors. "Yes." I whispered, as I slowly pushed open the doors to my new dorm, no, my new home.

**Bella's POV**

Jasper dropped me off in front of my door, muttering something about food. He is such a boy. As soon as I opened the door, a short pixy like girl with black spiky hair pulled me into a tight hug. "Hi! I'm Alice! And you must be Bella! Wow, we are going to have so much fun! I already finished setting up my side of the room, so I'll help you with yours!" screamed Alice, talking so fast I could barely understand her. Suddenly she was unpacking all my clothes. I heard her mutter "I have to take this girl shopping! We are going to have so much fun!" Wow. I was officially scared. Once we finished unpacking, Alice said that we should go grab some lunch. I hurried off to get dressed. I decided on some black skinny jeans, my favorite light blue button down top, and some Vans. I pulled my brown hair back into a messy bun, and walked out of the bathroom. Alice was already dressed, sitting on her bed reading Vogue. As soon as she saw me, she scrambled over and pushed me down into a chair. She rubbed some kind of pink eye shadow onto my eyes, saying that it matches my brown eyes perfectly. She put some lip gloss on me, and said I was ready to go. Alice skipped, I mean literally _skipped_to the cafeteria. She then pulled me over to a table where I recognized only one person; Jasper. Next to him there was this big muscular guy, with his lips locked with a beautiful blond. Across from them I saw the most amazing creature that I have ever seen. He had bronze hair, and a magical face, that I had trouble ripping my eyes away from him. When he saw me looking, he smiled at me a crooked grin, that made mad heart flutter around in my cheast. He looked like a god. "Oh my god Emmett! Stop making out with your girlfriend and meet my new best friend! She is my roomie and we are going to have sooooo much fun!" yelled Alice. Emmett quickly let go of the girl's lips, who I guess is his girlfriend, and smiled up at me. "Hey! I'm Emmett! I'm Alice's older brother!" Emmett said shaking my hand so tightly that I thought it might fall off. He then ruffled Alice's hair, making her scowl and pounce at him. I made a mental note to myself: never, and I mean _never_touch Alice's hair. I giggled. Alice was punching Emmett as hard as her little hands could, which seemed pretty hard. "I was, Ow! just, Ow! kidding!" screamed Emmett pushing Alice away. She pouted and walked over to my side. I heard her whisper "Jerk. I spent two hours this morning doing my hair……" I giggled, and saw that everyone was staring at me. I put my head down, letting my long brown hair cover up my face so they couldn't see me blushing a deep red. "I'm Rosalie! I'm a junior, but I'm still best friends with Alice!" said Rosalie, pulling me into a hug. _"Wow. Everyone here is so nice!" _I thought to myself. As she let go of me, everyone stared at the beautiful boy, waiting for him to say something. "Oh, um, I'm Edward. I'm a junior too. Um…" half whispered Edward staring at me with big green eyes. I think I got lost in them, as they pulled me deeper and deeper… Alice interrupted my train of thought by giggling. When Alice and I finished lunch, we said goodbye to everyone, and walked out of the cafeteria.

"Now why were you laughing?" I asked Alice

**Omg! I'm so sorry! I hate cliffys too… but I have to go! **

**Please review!**

**Thanks! It would mean the world to me! **

**I just need at least two reviews, then I will start writing the next chapter!**

**THANKS AGAIN! I LOVE YOU ALL!**


	2. Chapter 2

**OMG! Thanks everyone sooooo much! I love all of you! I got four reviews! Woo hoo! Yay! A couple people said that I should space everything out more, so I did! Thanks! **

**Oh, and if you want other people's POV's, just tell me in a review! Thanks again! Now here we go…**

Tears of Joy

Chapter 2

**Bella's POV**

"_Now why were you laughing?" I asked Alice._

"Well… I have never seen Edward act like that. Usually he just throws one glance at a girl, and flirts with them. I saw how he couldn't pull his gaze away from you… so… do you get it now?" said Alice, fighting back a laugh.

"Huh? Oh… I see. Edward is a player… of course… no one so gorgeous could actually be _nice._" I said, almost to myself.

I looked at Alice horrified. I couldn't believe I just said that Edward was gorgeous… _out loud_. She was smirking, and I started to blush furiously.

"No no no! Edward can be really nice… sometimes." Giggled Alice.

"So, to change the subject, what do you have next? I have soccer, mixed gender. I love soccer. I was on the soccer team in high school and-" I said, but Alice cut me off.

"OH. MY. GOD! You love soccer? And you have it with mixed gender? I have a free next, so could I come and watch you? Edward is the star on the boys soccer team! You are going to have soccer with Edward!" yelled Alice, reallyyyyyyyy fast, but I some how caught it all.

"Oh shit. I have it with Edward? Fantastic. So I'm going to fall down in front of Edward. Fuck." I said to myself, but Alice caught it all.

"Well, you have five minutes to get there! I'll see you soon!" said Alice, before she skipped off.

I sighed. I started walking towards the locker rooms, thinking about all the embarrassing things I'm going to do in front of Edward.

Suddenly I bumped into something hard. And buff. And veryyyyy strong. I fell backwards and was about to fall on my butt, when I felt myself being caught by two very muscular arms.

_Please don't be who I think it is. Please don't be who I think it is!_ I thought to myself.

Shit. It is who I thought I was.

Edward was smirking down at me with those dazzling green eyes. He set me up straight, and before he could say something, I ran away.

When I got to the locker room, I quickly changed into some soccer shorts, a white tank top, pulled my hair up into a messy ponytail, and slipped on my cleats. I ran out onto the field.

"Thanks for joining us, Miss Swan." Whined the teacher.

Everyone smirked at me, and I looked down, blushing.

Five minutes later we were playing a game, and I was beating everyone. All the boys looked at me like I was a god. Including Edward. I looked down nervously and blushed.

"Hey, hotty! Come over here! We could have some fun!" yelled one guy, who thought he was flirting, but he made me want to throw up.

Then everything went by really fast. Suddenly the jerk who was "flirting" with me was flying backwards.

Edward had punched him. Hard.

I looked over at Alice and she gasped. She caught my eye and mouthed

"_I told you so!" _

Edward looked over at me, and I smiled at him.

Then he started walking towards me. _Me! _

By the time he got over to me, I was blushing beyond red.

"Hey. You're Bella, right?" the Greek god in front of me asked.

"Yeah… I'm Bella. You're Edward, right?" I asked back.

But before he could respond, a girl walked over to him and stuck her tounge down his throat.

That bitch! And that ass hole! He was nice for a minute, but then he went back to being a jerk.

Of course he had to have a girlfriend…

I stomped off, leaving him there. I heard him yell out my name, but I kept on walking, leaving that dumb ass behind me. He thought that he could mess with every girl he met, and messed with the wrong girl.

**I'm soooo sorry! I have to take a break, but maybe in a couple of hours I will write another chapter. Please** **review!**

**Oh, yeah. If you have any ideas for chapters, pleaseeeee tell me! I can't think of anything! Thanks again!**


	3. AN! PLEASE READ! I'M SO SORRY!

**Oh my god! I'm soooooooooo sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry etc… I hateeeeeee authors notes, but I don't have **_**any **_**ideas for the next chapter!! If you tell me your ideas, the sooner I can put the next chapter up!!**

**THANKS!!!!!**

**PLEASEEEE HELP ME!!**

**xoxoxoxoxox**




	4. Chapter 3

**And I'm back! Thanks for all the reviews!! They make me feel all nice inside! Hahahahah!! But really, thanks!! Here is the next chapter!!**

**Oh, and someone requested Edwards POV, so here it is!**

Tears of Joy

Chapter 3

**Edwards POV**

As I was about to respond to Bella, that slut Lauren came over and started to kiss me! I saw Bella stomp away. That was it. I pushed Lauren off of me and screamed Bella's name. But she kept on walking

Shit.

"What the fuck was that for! We broke up!" I screamed at Lauren.

"We never broke up! I wanted to show that little bastard that you are mine!" purred Lauren, trying to kiss me again.

"Oh, now I belong to you! Get the fuck away from me! I never want to see your disgusting face again!" I spat at her, as I walked off leaving Lauren standing there with her mouth wide open.

I quickly got dressed, and ran out to wait in front of the girl's locker room for Bella.

When she came out, I smiled at her. She glowered at me and walked away.

I kept an even pace with her though.

"What the hell do you want?" growled Bella. She is so cute when she is angry.

"I wanted to say sorry. Lauren was my ex, and she "thought" we didn't brake up, but we did. I'm really sorry." I apologized.

Bella stopped, and turned around so she was facing me her glower softened, and it turned into a smile.

"That girl, or Lauren, is a bitch." She said, an evil grin coming up on her face.

"I know! Totally!" I said as we laughed.

"Can I walk you back to your room?" I asked Bella.

"Umm… sure." She whispered.

As we were walking back, she fell. Again.

I didn't catch her, but she grabbed onto my hand on the way down, so I fell with her.

I landed on top of her, and she blushed.

She is so gorgeous. I thought to myself.

When we started to get up, Bella slipped again, but this time fell on top of me.

I looked like her head was going to fall off, she was blushing so much.

We both started to laugh, but we soon silenced when I saw Jasper walking over to us. He was glowering.

I quickly got up with Bella. She looked scared. I put a protective arm around her waist. She smiled up at me.

"Bella, can I talk to you?" snarled Jasper, sending me daggers with his eyes.

**Bella's POV**

"Sure Jasper." I whispered, "Bye Edward. See you soon."

When Edward was gone, Jasper's eyes softened.

"Bells, I just need to tell you. Edward is a player. He has basically dated every girl in this college. I just don't want you to get hurt." Said Jasper, staring at me with loving eyes.

"Jasper, don't you think I'm old enough to make my own decisions?" I snarled at him.

"Yes, but-" started Jasper, but I cut him off.

"Ok, well, I need to get going." I said glaring at him as I walked away.

**Thanks soooo much everyone! I've written 2 chapters today! Thanks for reading! Oh, and I'm going to put a poll on my page. I want to know if you guys want chapters this long every day, or reallyyyyyy long chapters not every day. Ok, well, review! Thanks again!**


	5. Chapter 4

**Sorry everyone! This weekend I'm only gonna be able to write one chapter!! My friend is staying with me this weekend, so pleaseeeee forgive me! Ok, so, here is the chapter! Oh, yeah. Tell me if you have any ideas or if you want a different persons POV! Thanks! Oh, and I would like to thank mcarp591 for the great advice!**

Tears of Joy

Chapter 4

**Bella's POV**

I stomped back to my room, so pissed. Jasper did NOT have the right to get into my business! It's MY business! Geez… I slammed the door when I got to my dorm, making Alice fall off the bed, waking her from what I thought was a deep slumber.

"Oh my god! I'm so sorry! I didn't know you were sleeping!" I was freaking out, thinking that Alice would hate me, as I helped her off the ground.

"It's okay! I'm fine don't worry!" said Alice, laughing.

She let me help her up, but it totally seemed like she didn't need the help at all.

"Oh, yeah… of course…" I said blushing, and I started to cry.

"Oh my! Bella! Are you okay? I didn't mean to be mean! Are you okay? Did something happen?" said Alice in her normal way of talking, which was reallyyyy fast.

"Yeah… You didn't do anything. It's just… well Edward was walking me back to our room, and I slipped, and brought him down with me. Then Jasper saw us, and got the wrong idea. Then he gave me this whole speech saying that I shouldn't be hanging out with Edward… It was just so annoying!" I said, as the tears poured down my face.

Alice pulled me into a hug.

"I'm sorry… I feel like I was too mean to Jasper… oh shit. I got your new shirt wet! I'm so sorry!" I cried as Alice patted my head.

"It's fine. How about we go grab some lunch!" said Alice pulling me out the door.

**Edward's POV**

As I walked back to me dorm, Jasper turned around the corner.

"Hey Jasper! Wanna go grab some lunch?" I yelled over to him.

He saw me, and walked over glaring. What the fuck? I thought. Why is he glaring?

"Oh, hey Edward." Sneered Jasper. "I just wanted to tell you, stay away from Bella." And with that, he stormed off.

Well, if he wants me to stay away from Bella, he should have fun wishing. This is gonna be fun.

**So sorry! I hate cliffys too! Ahhhh, but the friend who is staying at my house wants me to get off! She is hitting me! And attacking me! Help!**

**Ahhhhh!!**

**Well, pleaseeeeeeeee review! And if you had any idea what Edward is talking about, tell me! Muhahahahaha! I'm soooo evil! Hahahahhahahaha please review!!!**

**Thanks!!!!!!!!!!!! I love you!!!!!!!!!!!!**


	6. Chapter 5

**Hey everyone! Well, this chapter is gonna be very interesting chapter… well, just read! Oh, and review!!**

Tears of Joy

Chapter 5

**Bella's POV**

Alice grabbed my hand and pulled me to the lunchroom. As soon as I got there, I actually noticed how hungry I was.

"Hey, how 'bout we go and sit with Rosalie and the boys?" Asked Alice, as an evil smile crawled up onto her face.

"Ok, but what is going on in your head?" I muttered, kind of getting scared.

Alice pulled me over to the table, and pushed me down in a chair right next to Emmett. Rosalie sat next to him, Alice sat across from Rosalie, and Jasper sat next to Alice. There was only one seat left, and of course right next to me.

Everyone seemed to be in on the little secret, and they were all smiling, except Jasper, who was scowling.

I glared at him from across the table, and he looked down at his lap.

Everyone was smiling at me, of course except for Jasper.

I suddenly caught on. _Shit, _I thought. Edward was gonna have to sit next to me.

I started to get up, but I was too late. Edward was already coming over.

When he saw me getting up, he hurried over.

"What, you don't like me?" he pouted, sticking his lower lip out a little. He threw a glare at Jasper, who was scowling at him. I was gonna have to find out what that was about later, but Edward looked so cute when he was pouting!

Oh. My. God! I did not just think that Edward was cute, I _did not! _

I can't be falling for him! He dated basically everyone in the school, at the same time!

As soon as I thought that, I knew that I was gonna have to apologize to Jasper. Those were almost the same exact words he said to me.

As we ate lunch, Edward kept of shooting glances at me. Once in a while our eyes would meet, and I would look down blushing, but he would only smirk. I saw everyone see this little staring contest we were having. Everyone looked happy except for Jasper.

As soon as I finished lunch, I was jerked up by Rosalie and Alice, and they pulled me to Alice m my dorm room.

As soon as we got there, Alice locked the door. They both looked at me with strange smiles on there faces. This was gonna be a long day.

**I'M SOOO EVIL! I PUT A HORRIBLE CLIFFY AT THE END!! **

**I'M SOO SORRY ABOUT HOW SHORT THIS WAS!! MY FRIEND IS MAKING ME GET OFF! **

**I'M SOOOO SORRY, BUT HOPEFULLY I WILL BE ABLE TO POST UP ANOTHER CHAPTER LATER TODAY, OR TOMARROW! THANKS FOR STICKING WITH ME!! **


	7. Chapter 6

**Oh my Edward!! (my new thing thanks GaHaNERD! You rock!) well, as I was saying, TWO chapters in one day! I know! I'm a god! Hahaha just kidding! I hope you still like me! pouts I'm sorry, but I am on a sugar high and I can't stop laughing!!!!!!!!! Well, on with the story!**

**THAT WAS IN EDWARDIAN!! IT'S A REAL FONT!! HERE IS THAT IS NORMAL WRITING! I'M SORRY… I JUST HAD TO DO THAT!!!**

**Oh my Edward!! (my new thing thanks GaHaNERD! You rock!) well, as I was saying, TWO chapters in one day! I know! I'm a god! Hahaha just kidding! I hope you still like me! pouts I'm sorry, but I am on sugar high and I can't stop laughing!!!!!!!!! Well, on with the story!**

Tears of Joy

Chapter 6

(omg! Chapter 6! Sorry…. Hahaha)

_As soon as we got there, Alice locked the door. They both looked at me with strange smiles on there faces. This was gonna be a long day._

**Bella's POV**

"What are you gonna do to me!" I screamed.

Rosalie and Alice just laughing, and that evil smile was still on their faces.

"What is going on between you and Edward? We saw those little looks you were giving him at lunch. Tell us!" said Rosalie, still smiling.

"Nothing is going on between us. I don't know what that was." I whispered.

Rosalie and Alice looked at each other, and suddenly, before I could move, Alice pounced on me, and tied me to a chair. I looked at them in horror.

_Oh my god. Please don't tell me they are doing what I think they are doing! I screamed in my head. _

Rosalie pulled out a make-up bag, and I screamed. How did they no I hated makeovers, AND make-up?

They read my diary! How could they! I shot Alice my meanest look, but all she did was laugh.

Alice took out some bright red lipstick, and slowing pulled it to my lips.

"Now, I ask again, what is going on between you and Edward?" Said Alice, as the lipstick got even closer to my lips.

All I could was shake my head.

Alice and Rosalie laughed. I was _really _scared.

"Are you sure?" asked Alice, as the lipstick made contact with my lips.

I screamed.

"OK! OK! I'll tell you! Just put the lipstick down!" I shrieked.

Alice put the lipstick down, laughing.

"Ok. I think he is the most amazing creature on this planet. He is gorgeous. I really like him, but he is really obnoxious too. I doubt he likes me! Ok! Now, untie me!" I yelled, blushing deep red.

"YES! OUR PLAN IS GONNA WORK!" squealed Rosalie and Alice at the same time.

I again looked at them in horror.

"WHAT PLAN!" I screeched.

"You will see." Said Rosalie, taking out the make-up bag.

She put all this weird make-up on me, as I screamed. She then curled my brown hair, making it into light curls. I had no idea what they were doing.

Then Alice just crossed the line.

She had pulled out a short black dress with a low cut cleavage. **(Pic on my page) **Then she pulled out huge black stilettos.I screamed.

"No way! I have no idea what you guys are doing, but I am NOT wearing that!" I was flipping out.

Alice and Rosalie just laughed.

They stripped me off my clothes and pulled it on over my head. Then they put the shoes on my feet.

Finally, they put me in front of the mirror.

I was amazed. That was not Bella Swan staring back at me.

I had a light pick eye shadow on, and black mascara. I had red blush on, and light red lipstick. My usually straight hair was curled into soft curls, and the dress fitted me perfectly and showed off all m curves. The stilettos made me looked taller, which made me pretty happy. (**Had to say it!)**

"Let's go." Alice whispered in my ear, making me jump.

"Sorry! I had to!" laughed Alice, as I tried to scowl at her, but only ended up smiling.

They pulled me out the door and into Rosalie's red convertible, where we drove very fast to Piloh Fillah, the nicest restaurant town.

"What are we doing here?" I asked, as the weird thoughts went through my head.

"You will see." Said Alice, again. I hated surprises.

We got out of the car, and scrolled into the restaurant.

I stopped in my steps. Sitting there all alone, was Edward. In a _suit_.

Then I saw Emmett standing in a corner, looking very proud of himself.

Edward must have gone through the same thing that I went through.

But why is he here? And why am I here? What is going on! I thought to my self.

Then I was pushed down in the chair across from him. And suddenly we were all alone. Emmett, Alice, and Rosalie were gone. I looked around frantically.

Rosalie's car was gone.

Oh, shit. This is gonna get interesting.

I'm soooo sorry about the evil cliffy! Sorry! But pleaseee review! Thanks for sticking with me!!!


	8. Chapter 7

**Thanks for all the amazing reviews!!! They make me feel all good inside!! THANKS!! Here is the next chapter!! I some how squeezed in writing this into all my horrible homework!!**

**Oh, and I'm soooooooo sorry for the horrible cliffy on the last one. I had to go. It was like 3 in the morning. THANKS!!! **

**Let's begin….. WITH THE DATE!! OMG!!**

_Then I was pushed down in the chair across from him. And suddenly we were all alone. Emmett, Alice, and Rosalie were gone. I looked around frantically. _

_Rosalie's car was gone._

_Oh, shit. This is gonna get interesting. _

Tears of Joy

Chapter 7

**Bella's POV**

At first Edward and I just stared at each other for a really long time. I was too big of a chicken to start up the conversation. I don't know how I stayed in conciseness. Edward's eyes were bright green, and I got lost in them. I felt my knees go all jiggly. Good thing I was sitting down…

Edward decided to start the conversation. "So… How did you get here in your…" he looked me up and down as I blushed, "attire?"

"Umm…" I decided to be truthful, "I was tied to a chair and Rosalie put all my make-up on while I screamed and Alice put on my 'attire'," he smirked, "also as I screamed. I think that I look ugly… it's just not… _me_." I said, as I blushed, and looked down.

Then I felt Edward's long cool finger lift my chin up so I was looking him in the eyes.

"Well, I think you look beautiful." He whispered, with his face so close to mine that I could feel his cool breath on my face.

I shivered and blushed even brighter.

"Thanks..." I muttered.

"Your welcome." His face coming even closer to mine that our lips almost touched.

"Welcome! May I take your order?" said the waitress, interrupting us, with a flirty smile on her face. She was looking strait at Edward. I almost slapped her.

He looked at me, telling me to order first with a slight nod of his head.

"I would like the duck. And a sprite." I said, as I handed the waitress my menu without a smile.

"I'll have the salmon." Said Edward, also without a smile. I hoped she would get the point. She almost ran off. I muffled a laugh.

"So, now that the slut is gone, lets play 20 questions. I call first." Edward said with a smirk.

At first we just asked normal questions, like what's your favorite type of music and who your best friend was in high school.

But then he asked a question that almost made me choke on my duck.

"Have you ever had sex?" asked Edward, with the biggest smirk on his face. I really wanted to kick him in the balls. I turned bright red, as his smile got even wider.

"Umm… well… no." I said, wanting to sink into the floor.

"Oh I see." He said. Oh. My. God. He was enjoying this! He was ! Now I really wanted to kick him in the balls. It took all my might not to.

"My turn." I said, as the best idea came into my head. I smiled at him. I saw his smiled disappear.

"Have you ever had sex?" I asked, as he turned bright red. It was definitely his turn now to turn red.

"None of your business." He whispered glaring at me.

"I think it is. I answered you, so know you answer me." I said leaning in towards him, making my meanest glare ever.

"No it's not. And you choose to tell me. You could have said no. So I have the complete right to say no." He said, leaning even closer to me.

Before I could respond, he pressed his lips to mine.

**I'm sooooooooooo sorry!!!! I know!! Horrible cliffy!!!!!!! Soooooooo sorry!!!!!!!!!!!**

**Pleaseeeeeeee review!!! Hopefully I will post the next one up tomarrow!! I loveeeeeeeeeeeeee you guys!!!**

**xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo**


	9. Chapter 8

**Here is the next chapter!! You all have the complete right to kill me!! I know that was a HORRIBLE cliffy!! But here is the chapter!! Enjoy!! You are definitely gonna enjoy this!! It's something you have all been waiting for!! Oh, and it's gonna be extra long!! **

Tears of Joy

Chapter 8

_He said, leaning even closer to me._

_Before I could respond, he pressed his lips to mine. _

**Bella's POV**

I had no idea that that was gonna happen. At first, the kiss was light, but then it became more heavy.

Edward pulled my chair over next to him in one movement of his arm, without breaking the kiss.

His tongue slowly parted my lips, and our tongues touched before we explored each other's mouths.

My hand went up and I knotted my fingers in his hair, as he grabbed my waist so I was sitting on his lap.

His arms wrapped around my waist, and he pulled me closer to his body, even though there was physically no space between us.

His lips were soft and smooth, and when I let go to take a breath, his lips never left my skin.

They went to the hollow of my neck, and kissed my collarbone and rubbed his nose up and down my neck.

I moaned, and my hands explored his heavily muscled back.

When his lips finally went back to my mouth, it was heaven.

As we broke apart, we stared into each other's eyes.

"I'm… I'm… sorry…" whispered Edward, as he looked down.

"It was…" I tried to think of the words. "amazing." I sighed,

Edward's head popped up, startled. I could tell that he didn't think that that was going to come out of my mouth.

I slowly slid off his lap, and sat down in my own chair.

We got the check, and Edward drove back to the dorm, and he walked me up to my room.

We stopped in front of my door.

"So… I guess this is goodbye. I had a great time tonight." I whispered, blushed, and looked down at the same time.

"I guess it is." Muttered Edward seductively, as he pressed his lips to mine, for the second time tonight.

It was a light kiss, but just as passionate as the one we shared at the restaurant.

When we broke apart, we again looked into each other's eyes. I basically melted, his eyes were so gorgeous.

"I wanted to know if you wanted to eat breakfast with me tomorrow morning?" Edward asked, smiling his infamous crooked smile that made my heart go all jumpy.

"Su… sure! Yes!" I almost squealed.

"See you in the morning." He whispered, lightly pressing his lips to my forehead.

With that, he was gone.

I took a deep breath, and prepared myself for what was waiting for me inside.

**(I was gonna end it here, but the last cliffy was horrible, so I'm gonna continue!)**

I opened the door, and suddenly felt a huge force push me to the ground. Alice was sitting on top of me.

"WHAT HAPPENED!?!?" squealed Alice, as she helped me up.

I sat on the bed, and Alice sat right under me on the ground, looking at me like a 5-year-old waiting for a story.

I took a deep breath, and told Alice everything that happened.

When I finished, Alice looked like she was about to explode.

Suddenly, she did.

Alice jumped up screaming like a maniac. She jumped on the bed screaming,

"HOLY SHIT! HOLY SHIT! THEY FUCKING KISSED! THE FUCKING KISSED! OMG!"

I was scared.

**Edward's POV**

"Wow! Emmett! I had a great time on my _date _with Bella! She is such a good kisser!" I said loud enough that Jasper could hear in the other room.

I heard him growl.

That was fun. It's gonna be fun driving Jasper insane with dating Bella to get him annoyed! Yes!

"You in dude?" I asked Emmett.

"Totally." Said Emmett as we banged knuckles.

**Bella's POV**

In the morning Alice made me look extra good for Edward. She made me wear a light blue baby doll dress that went down to the middle of my thighs with white pumps. **(pic on my page)** Alice curled my hair and put it up in a messy ponytail. She also put on too much make-up for me to notice, she did it so fast.

We went down to the cafeteria, and I saw Edward sitting at our normal table, looking gorgeous in a midnight blue tee shit and black jeans. His bronze hair was perfectly messed up. He was drop dead beautiful.

When he saw me, his mouth dropped open. Rosalie and Emmett gave me thumbs up, and Jasper just scowled. I was gonna have to talk to him…

Alice smiled at me from the corner of my eye, and I took a deep breath, and walked over.

I sat down next to Edward, and he dropped out of his haze, and wrapped his arm around my waist, and kissed me very lightly on the lips.

I heard everyone except giggle, except Jasper.

This was gonna be a long day.

**Thanks sooooooooooooo much for reading!! I made it extra long, just for you!!**

**I love you guys!!**

**Keep on reviewing!!**

**Hopefully tomorrow I will post the next chapter!!**

**Review!!! **


	10. Chapter 9

**Hey everyone! I hope you lovedddddd my last chapter!! I know… I know… evil cliffy… but this chapter will be extra good, AND hopefully I will post up TWO chapters tonight 'cause I totally owe it to you guys!! Also, I have a lot of homework… and it sucks… well… ENJOY!!**

Tears of Joy

Chapter 9

_I sat down next to Edward, and he dropped out of his haze, and wrapped his arm around my waist, and kissed me very lightly on the lips. _

_I heard everyone except giggle, except Jasper. _

_This was gonna be a long day._

**Bella's POV**

For weeks everything was a blur, I was so happy. Edward was my boyfriend, and I had two amazing friends.

Everything was perfect, except for one thing. Jasper.

He still tells me that I should break-up with Edward, but he is only jealous because he really likes Alice, but Alice really only likes him as a friend.

We have been in this huge fight ever since Edward and I got together.

Edward and I sat on his couch, watching T.V. while cuddling, like every afternoon.

Edward was stroking my hair, and nibbling on my ear. It was heaven. I knew I was in love.

"Hey, Bells? Could I change the channel? Football is on." Whispered Edward in my ear.

I shivered. He never seemed to not dazzle me.

"Ok Edward. I'm just gonna go make some ramen. I'm starving, and it's the only thing you have in this house…" I muttered, getting up off the couch and walking into the kitchen.

I heard Edward stifle a laugh, and change the channel to football as I started my ramen.

Then I heard the door slam.

"Hey Edward! How's the plan going?" yelled Emmett walking into the room.

I stopped making my ramen, and stood as still as I could.

"What plan?" hissed Edward, trying to tell Emmett that I was in the kitchen without saying anything.

I started to stir my ramen.

Emmett didn't catch on.

"You know? The plan to drive Jasper insane by dating Bella?" said Emmett, as he eyed Edward's pained expression.

I dropped my spoon and gasped.

_That_ was why Jasper said I should have broken up with Edward.

_That _was why Jasper hated the thought of Edward and me together.

Emmett turned around, with a shocked expression on his face.

"Bella? I'm so sorry… I didn't mean to…" stuttered Emmett, as he looked between Edward and I.

I felt tears well up in my eyes.

I had to get away. I had to.

I started for the door, as the tears started to slide down my face.

I felt a muscular arm grab my hand, and turn me around to face those gorgeous green eyes.

"Edward. Let me go. Please." I some how got out, because the tears were pouring down my face like a waterfall.

"Bella. Let me explain." Started Edward, as he looked at me with a depressed expression.

"There is nothing to explain. Now let me go." I whispered.

Edward looked at me with a pained expression, and let go of my hand.

I sped down the hallway, sobbing. I heard Edward call out my name, but I didn't go back. I just kept on running until I got to my dorm.

I blasted threw the door, and fell down on my bed sobbing. Then I felt someone drawing circles on my back.

I looked up to see Alice looking at me with a sad, pained, and confused expression on her face.

"What happened?" Alice asked.

I looked up, the tears still pouring down my face, and sat up.

I took a deep breath, and started my long story.

**Do you likey? It's not that bad of a cliffy! Just give me 30 mins, and I will post the next chapter!! I just need a little break!! Review!! Thanks!!!**

**I loveeeeeeee you guys!!!!**


	11. Chapter 10

**Hey! I'm SOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO (etc.) sorry! I'm horrible! I never posted again last night!!! I'm soooo sorry!! Pleaseeeeee forgive me!!!! Thanks!!!! Here is the next chapter!!!**

Tears of Joy

Chapter 10

_I looked up to see Alice looking at me with a sad, pained, and confused expression on her face._

"_What happened?" Alice asked._

_I looked up, the tears still pouring down my face, and sat up._

_I took a deep breath, and started my long story. _

**Bella's POV**

By the end of the story, Alice looked like she was about to cry. She was horrified that Edward would do such a thing, even though he is _Edward_.

"That little son of a bitch…" screamed Alice as she got up, her hands balled up in fists, as she made for the door.

I grabbed her hand and stopped her.

"Alice it's ok. I will fix it out. It's fine." I said soothingly.

She let out an annoyed huff, and sat back down.

"Let's get lunch. But first, let's get you dressed. We are gonna get Edward jealous." Said Alice evilly.

We got up, and she threw me a pair of super short black shorts that were frayed around the rim at the bottom. I pulled them on.

Then she threw at me a blue super push up bra. I was about to object about wearing that, but then I thought about Edward's face when he saw me.

_Perfect._ I thought evilly.

I pulled that on.

Then, Alice gave me a green spaghetti strap tank top.

I threw it on, and pulled on my black converses.

I pulled my hair into a messy ponytail, and Alice put some black eyeliner around my eyes. I threw on some lip-gloss, and was ready to go.

Alice looked fabulous in a white sundress and white sandals that wrapped around her calves.

We walked down to the lunch room, and walked over to our regular table. I saw Edward sitting there, staring at me gaping. I felt a tear well up in my eye, but I brushed away before it could mess up my eyeliner.

Edward caught it, and a pained expression came up on his face. I sat down next to Alice and Jasper.

I whispered in Jasper's ear, "I'm sorry. You were right. Edward turned out to be a jerk, and he broke my heart. I truly sorry." I whispered, feeling tears come up in my eyes, again. I wiped them away, again.

Jasper looked at me, and mouthed an "Ok." I hugged him with all my might, and let go.

Then I saw the soccer table, where Edward sometimes sat. I saw the tan, muscular captain sitting there.

He had brown hair with gorgeous gold streaks in it. He had blue eyes, and adorable dimples.

He caught my eye, and smiled. I smiled back.

"I will be right back." I said, giving Alice a smile. She smiled back.

When Edward saw where I was headed, he grimaced.

I walked over, and down next to him.

He looked me up and down, and winked.

"I'm Alec. And you are?" he said in a silky voice.

"I'm Bella. Aren't you the captain of the soccer team?" I purred seductively, as I looked at him from under my eyelashes.

He almost started to drool, but he caught himself.

"Ummm… Yeah. I'm the captain. Do you want to… come to my practice after lunch?" He said, as he touched my thigh.

I shivered. He had a great touch.

"I would love to." I whispered, gently sliding my finger up and down his arm.

He shivered just like I just did.

"Ok, well see you there." He said, smiling at me and kissed my hand.

I kissed the tip of his nose, caressed his left cheek, and walked back to my table.

Edward had his head in his hands. I smirked.

I sat next to Alice and whispered in her ear, "I'm going to watch their soccer practice." I said in her ear, giggling.

She looked at me, and smiled evilly.

"Well, I have to go and watch Alec practice. He is so attractive." I said, and saw Edward pick his face up. He looked like he was gonna throw up.

I walked off, feeling very proud of my self. I'm gonna have some fun.

**(I was gonna stop here, but I'm being nice because of what I did last night. Enjoy the rest of the chapter!)**

I walked to the bleachers closest to the soccer field and sat down on the lowest bench.

I saw the soccer team run out, Edward and Alec at the front.

They were both scanning the bleachers for me. When Alec's eyes met mine, he smiled.

I stood up and waved to him, jumping up and down. His eyes were glued to my chest. I giggled, and blew him a kiss.

Edward saw me, and he had a look like he wanted to sink into the ground.

I felt a small ting of sadness, but pushed it away and watched Alec run onto the field, as the couch bellowed orders to the team.

Everyone was doing what the coach said except Edward and Alec.

They were both trying to get my attention.

Edward did a bicycle kick, and I only shot a glance at him.

I felt tear start to fall down my face.

I loved him so much. But he had to break my heart.

I wiped the tears away and smiled at Alec, who was doing some kind of amazing soccer trick that I didn't know. I made a mental note to ask him to teach it to me.

When soccer practice was over, Edward started to walk over to me, but Alec got over first. He just sighed and speed walked to the locker rooms.

Alec sat down next to me, and smiled.

"Did you enjoy watching the practice?" he asked, leaning in a little closer to me.

"Yeah. You have to teach me that awesome move you did!" I said, smiling, and scooting a little bit away from him.

He got the point and scooted a little away too.

"Ok!" he said a little to fast, and he looked down, embarrassed.

I lifted his chin and whispered, "Don't worry. I do it all the time." I leaned in, and lightly kissed him of the lips.

I pulled away, and smiled.

"Bye. See you around." I said, as I stood up.

As I was walking away, I looked back to see Alec gawking, and I giggled.

I started to walk backwards, so I was facing Alec.

I blew him a kiss, and he caught it and put it in his pocket, laughing.

I laughed, and bumped into something very familiar.

Two very green eyes were looked down at me.

I pushed away from Edward and tried to walk off, but he held his grip.

"Edward. Let. Me. Go." I whispered as tears poured out of my eyes.

_Damn! What is with me and tear today? _I thought to myself.

Edward had an upset expression on his face. He let me go, and I ran off. I heard him yell my name, but I kept on running until I reached my dorm.

**Thanks sooooo much for reading!!!! I hoped you liked it! I mad it extra long just for you! Please review! Oh, and I would like to thank my best friend D! You rock! She thought of the idea to make Bella meet someone on the soccer team! Thanks!!**

**Ok, and PLEASE REVIEW!!**

**Last time you made my day!**

**Oh, and if you don't like it, just don't review, thanks. I rather not read reviews saying how bad my story is.**

**But thanks to everyone who did review!!! **


	12. Chapter 11

**Here is the LAST chapter! Thanks soooo much for reviewing!! I'm gonna write a new story really soon! I'm starting it! Make sure to check it out! Thanks!! Enjoy!!**

Tears of Joy

Chapter 11

_Two very green eyes were looked down at me. _

_I pushed away from Edward and tried to walk off, but he held his grip._

"_Edward. Let. Me. Go." I whispered as tears poured out of my eyes._

_Damn! What is with me and tear today? I thought to myself._

_Edward had an upset expression on his face. He let me go, and I ran off. I heard him yell my name, but I kept on running until I reached my dorm. _

**Bella's POV**

Weeks went by and Alec and I were dating, for real. I did everything I could to make Edward jealous. Every time I saw Edward, I felt a tinge of sadness.

I knew that I still loved him, but he broke my heart.

_Flashback_

_Every time I saw Edward, I felt a tinge of sadness._

_I knew that I still loved him, but he broke my heart. _

_Alec and I were talking in the corridor when Edward walking by._

_I grabbed Alec and started to kiss him. He was surprised, but he still kissed me back. _

_Edward slumped and I saw pain in his eyes. _

_Good. I thought. But am I being a bitch? I let go of Alec and smiled. _

"_Bye." I whispered and brushed my lips on his, and walked off._

_End of flashback_

One day, Alec and I were making out on the couch in Alice and my room.

Suddenly, I heard the door creak open and I felt Alec being ripped off my body, and thrown out the door.

_What the fuck? Who is strong enough to throw Alec?_ I froze. In front of me stood the god called Edward, fuming.

He stomped over to me and sat down.

I scooted the farthest away from him as I could, and he cringed, looking down at his lap.

"What the fuck was that? You were completely letting Alec feel you up! He could have hurt you! What were you thinking?" Edward screamed. His head looked like it was about to explode.

"Edward, that is none of your business. You are completely out of my life now. Get out of my room, and apologize to my boyfriend." I snarled, and tried to push him off the couch, but he didn't budge.

"Bella, I know you hate me, and you totally have the right to. But I have to tell you something. I know I broke your heart by dating you only to annoy Jasper. But that was only in the beginning of our relationship. When you found that out, I wasn't still only dating you for that reason. I was dating you because I was in love with you. I never thought I would actually fall in love with you, but I did. I am truly sorry. You can never forgive me, but I just wanted you to know the whole story." Edward said, but at the end he was whispering, and not looking me in the eyes.

Tears started to pour down my face.

"Oh, Bella. I'm so sorry! Please don't cry!" Edward cried, as he just sat there, not knowing if he could hug me.

"No, Edward. I'm… not… crying… because… I'm upset. I'm crying tears of joy." **(I HAD TO! SO CHEESY, I KNOW! BUT I HAD TO!) **I cried, throwing my arms around his neck, and hugging him. He hugged me back hard. I felt him smell my hair, and giggled.

"I've been waiting for you to say that." I whispered into his ear, and pressed my lips to his.

At first he was surprised, but then he kissed me back urgently.

We explored each other's mouths, and I rubbed my hands up and down his back.

Edward touched my hair, face, arms, and back, trying to remember me.

When we broke apart, we embraced again.

"I'm guessing you want to get back together?" I purred in his ear, and it was his turn to shiver. He started to kiss my neck.

"Yes." He whispered into my neck.

"I have to go. I have to talk to Alec." I said, and stood up, and brushed off my shirt.

"Meet you in the lunch room?" I asked.

"Yeah. See you there." Edward said, brushed his lips lightly against mine, and was gone.

I walked over to Alec's dorm room, fixed my lip-gloss, and knocked on the door.

"Come in!" Alec yelled over the sound of the TV.

I walked in, and Alec immediately muted the TV. and walked over to me.

"Hey Alec. I think we need to talk." I said, as I sat down and patted the spot next to me.

"Ok…?" Alec said, but it came out more like a question.

He sat, and I took a breath.

"You're a great and wonderful guy. I really like you, but only as a friend. I'm sorry, but I think we should break-up." I said, as different emotions flew across his face; confusion, pain, and lastly, anger.

"YOUR BREAKING UP WITH ME FOR THAT BASTARD EDWARD!" Alec screamed, standing up.

"Alec… Please…" I stuttered, but suddenly I felt arms wrap around my head and shoulders, and I was thrown across the room.

I felt a sharp pain in my head, and blood was pouring down my face.

My vision went blurry, and the last thing I saw before I passed out were bright green eyes.

I woke up in a hospital bed, with needles up my arms and a bandage wrapped around my head.

Edward was sitting next to the bed, with his head in his hands.

"Edward." I croaked, and Edward's head shot up. He rushed to my side, and grabbed my hand.

"Oh, Bella! I thought I lost you! You lost so much blood!" Edward sobbed, as he rubbed my hand across his cheek.

"Shhh… It's ok Edward… so I guess everyone knows we're back together?" I asked.

"Yeah. Everyone is really happy." Edward said, as a huge smile spread across his face.

I kissed his lips, and the tip of his nose.

"I love you Edward." I whispered.

"I love you too." Edward murmured back, as he again pressed his lips to mine.

**THE END!! THANKS SOOOOOO MUCH FOR EVERYONE WHO READ THIS!!! PLEASE REVIEW, AND TELL ME IF YOU WANT A SEQUEL!! I'm starting to write a new story, so read that when I post the first chapter up! Thanks!!**

**THANKS EVERYONE AGAIN!!**


	13. Goodbye! Thanks to everyone for reading!

**Ok, everyone, I have decided that I'm NOT gonna write a sequal because it would be boring. It would only be about Bella and Edward getting married… it wouldn't be that fun to write. BUT I am writing a new story and it's gonna ROCK! **

**So when I post that one up, check it out! Thanks!**

**Thanks to EVERYONE who reviewed, it made me keep on writing! **

**THANKS!!**

**I'm gonna miss you unless you read my next story, nudge nudge wink wink. Hahahahahaha**

**THANKS!**

**xoxoxooxoxoxoxoxox**

**Ali (My name it's on my page!)**


End file.
